RWBYS: Red Like Sharingans
by lynch8man
Summary: What happens when a certain shinobi joins Ruby and the gang at Beacon academy? Join Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan, on his quest to rid the world of evil. What will happen when an old foe returns? Are Ruby and Yang really sisters? Will Jaune ever get his crap together? Read to find out! Parody of the anime Naruto and the Internet web series RWBY. Godlike Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

It had only been one month since the new teams had joined Beacon academy.

Blake said that she heard professor Ozpin talking about a late arrival, a student from a completely different continent.

Ruby was really really excited, Blake was neutral, Yang wasn't paying attention, and Weiss couldn't care less.

-  
Time skip to day of arrival.

All of the students sat outside the school waiting for the zeppelin ((Blimp/airship)) to arrive.

There was some whispers as the zeppelin landed.

As the door opened, one single hooded figure walked down the walkway to the middle of the crowd, a few feet from professor Ozpin.

The person took off his hood, revealing jet black long spiked hair. He had slightly pale skin.

On close inspection his coat was black with red cloud like designs that had white outlines.

Ruby noticed something odd about his eyes.

She whispered to Blake, who was staring at him intensely, "Blake, he has no irises, they're just pupils."

Upon further inspection, Blake noticed the boy wore wooden sandals, she saw no weapon on him, possibly a concealed weapon?

She didn't understand why, but Blake had an uneasy feeling about this boy.

The boy finally spoke up.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, sensei."

From his voice, the boy sounded to be about sixteen, maybe seventeen.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. "Indeed. You were later than I had hoped."

The teen stayed knelt and said, "I apologize sensei, there was a battle against a strong foe that I had to deal with, it took longer than we had expected."

Ozpin glanced at Glynda, who slightly nodded.

Our lovable hero, Ruby, jumped up shouting, "Was it Grim?"

Weiss gave a sigh and hit her over the head.

"Don't interrupt you dunce!"

Blake slightly chuckled at the two's antics.

Ozpin sighed and everyone turned their attention back to him, "Anyways, please introduce yourself to the rest of the school, you will be tested for team placement in a few hours."

The boy nodded and stood, in a matter of seconds, Ruby had sprinted through the crowd to the new student.

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose. And this is my team!"

She pointed at the others.

Yang waved, "Hey, I'm Yang Xiao Long."

Blake bowed, "My name is Blake Belladonna."

Weiss looked away, arms crossed, "Hmph."

Yang, Ruby and Blake sweat dropped.

"The Ice princess is Weiss Schnee.-"

Weiss gave an indignant, "Hey!"

-A boy with blond hair said.

Two girls and a boy with pink highlights in his hair walked to them from behind the blond.

The blond held out his hand.

"The name's Jaune Arc. And this is my team."

The girl with orange hair and mostly pink outfit smiled cheerily.

"Hi! I'm Nora!"

A girl with red hair smiled. "I'm Pyrrha."

The boy with black and pink hair bowed. "And I'm Ren."

The boy with the coat nodded, glancing at Blake, quickly.

"A pleasure, my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

RWBYS: Red Like Sharingans is a not profit fanbased parody. Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishimoto. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and made by Monty Oum. RWBY Volume 1: is available online at the Rooster Teeth website and in stores. So please support the official release.

_"they see you as small and helpless _  
_they see you as just a child_  
_surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"_

_"prepare for your greatest moments_  
_prepare for your finest hour_  
_the dream that you've always dreamed is _  
_suddenly about to flower"_

_"we are lightning_  
_straying from the thunder_  
_miracles of ancient wonder "_

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
_this will be the day we open up the door_  
_i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_hope your ready for a revolution_  
_welcome to a world of new solutions _  
_welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_in time-your heart will open minds_  
_a story will be told _  
_and victory is in a simple soul"_

_"your world needs a great defender_  
_your world's in the way of harm_  
_you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"_

_"beware that the light is fading_  
_beware as the dark returns_  
_this world's unforgiving _  
_even brilliant lights will cease to burn"_

_"legends scatter_  
_day and night will sever_  
_hope and peace are lost forever"_

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
_this will be the day we open up the door_  
_i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_hope your ready for a revolution_  
_welcome to a world of new solutions _  
_welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_in time your heart will open minds_  
_a story will be told _  
_and victory is in a simple soul"_


	2. RWBYS: Chapter 2: The Last Uchiha

"_they see you as small and helpless _  
_they see you as just a child_  
_surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"_

_"prepare for your greatest moments_  
_prepare for your finest hour_  
_the dream that you've always dreamed is _  
_suddenly about to flower"_

_"we are lightning_  
_straying from the thunder_  
_miracles of ancient wonder "_

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
_this will be the day we open up the door_  
_i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_hope your ready for a revolution_  
_welcome to a world of new solutions _  
_welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_in time-your heart will open minds_  
_a story will be told _  
_and victory is in a simple soul"_

_"your world needs a great defender_  
_your world's in the way of harm_  
_you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"_

_"beware that the light is fading_  
_beware as the dark returns_  
_this world's unforgiving _  
_even brilliant lights will cease to burn"_

_"legends scatter_  
_day and night will sever_  
_hope and peace are lost forever"_

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
_this will be the day we open up the door_  
_i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_hope your ready for a revolution_  
_welcome to a world of new solutions _  
_welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_in time your heart will open minds_  
_a story will be told _  
_and victory is in a simple soul"_

-Flashback one month ago-

"MADARA!" both Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison.

Naruto Uzumaki was in his **Kurama bijiuu cloak form**. He also had unlocked his bloodline doujutsu, the **Rinnegan**.

The reason it was unlocked was because he witnessed the murder of Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke had his now **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-rinnegan** active.

Sasuke's **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-rinnegan** was unlocked after absorbing the ten tails from Obito, becoming the ten tail's Jinchuuriki.

Naruto held out his hand, forming a **golden rasenshuriken**.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and the blond nodded.

The blond threw the **rasenshuriken** at the Uchiha ancestor. Madara dodged it with ease.

"they see you as small and helpless  
they see you as just a child  
surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"

Naruto held out his right hand and Sasuke held out his.

"**Rasengan**," Naruto said, forming a rasengan between his and Sasuke's,

"**Chidori**," Sasuke responded, several rings formed around the **rasengan** almost like _electrons_ around an _atom_.

"prepare for your greatest moments  
prepare for your finest hour  
the dream that you've always dreamed is  
suddenly about to flower"

"**Shinra Tensei** (**Almighty Push**),"

Naruto said, the opaque jutsu forming inside the rasengan.

"**Amaterasu**" the black flames formed around the lightning.

"we are lightning  
straying from the thunder  
miracles of ancient wonder "

The two sprinted towards Madara, who grinned and jumped back.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

Madara's eyes widen, when he looked back the golden **rasenshuriken** was flying right towards him.

He looked up and down above him was a shadow clone of Naruto holding a **Oodama Rasengan** ((**big ball rasengan**)) in its hand and below him was a shadow clone of Sasuke holding a black **chidori** in its hand.

"this will be the day we've waited for  
this will be the day we open up the door  
i don't wanna hear your absolution  
hope your ready for a revolution  
welcome to a world of new solutions  
welcome to a world of bloody evolution"

"No!" Madara shouted, "I can't die! I'm going to create the perfect world!"

The clone of Naruto shouted, "**Giant rasengan!**"

The clone of Sasuke shouted, "**Cursed Chidori!**"

Madara shouted as the three attacks hit him.

The attacks blew him towards the two originals.

"in time-your heart will open minds  
a story will be told  
and victory is in a simple soul"

Both shouted, thrusting their hands at Madara, "**Atom Bomb Rasengan**!"

The **rasengan** became tiny and suddenly exploded into Madara's chest.

RWBYS: Red Like Sharingans is a not profit fanbased parody. Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishimoto. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and made by Monty Oum. RWBY Volume 1: is available online at the Rooster Teeth website and in stores. So please support the official release.


	3. AN All Storiesupdates

Okay so I'd like to make more stories and finish chapters here, but it's easier if I start or continue them on Wattpad, so what I'll do is this.

I'll be writing, publishing, and rewriting the stories on Wattpad, there you can tell me if I need to change anything, and I can change them on the fly, because it's on the phone.

Also, I'll be trying to type in this format.

If you want to read my stories before they come out here on , you can read them on Wattpad.

My Username is the same there as it is on here so it's not difficult.

I'm currently in the making of several crossovers, including: Naruto, World of Warcraft, RWBY, Power Rangers, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Kampfer and even a Scooby-Doo-Naruto crossover.

If you want I could also make little cameos for you, your OCs, or other characters you might want.

Some stories I'll even ask for your help in things such as: pairings, names, weapons, abilities, and even stories themselves.


	4. RWBYS: Chapter 3: Team Placement

_"they see you as small and helpless _  
_they see you as just a child_  
_surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"_

_"prepare for your greatest moments_  
_prepare for your finest hour_  
_the dream that you've always dreamed is _  
_suddenly about to flower"_

_"we are lightning_  
_straying from the thunder_  
_miracles of ancient wonder "_

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
_this will be the day we open up the door_  
_i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_hope your ready for a revolution_  
_welcome to a world of new solutions _  
_welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_in time-your heart will open minds_  
_a story will be told _  
_and victory is in a simple soul"_

_"your world needs a great defender_  
_your world's in the way of harm_  
_you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"_

_"beware that the light is fading_  
_beware as the dark returns_  
_this world's unforgiving _  
_even brilliant lights will cease to burn"_

_"legends scatter_  
_day and night will sever_  
_hope and peace are lost forever"_

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
_this will be the day we open up the door_  
_i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_hope your ready for a revolution_  
_welcome to a world of new solutions _  
_welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_in time your heart will open minds_  
_a story will be told _  
_and victory is in a simple soul_"

-  
Present time

Sasuke stood on a pedestal on a cliff.

Standing in front of him was Ozpin and Goodwitch. Behind him was teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL. Ozpin gave the same speech he gave the others to Sasuke.

The teen nodded and got into a stance unknown to the other three teams.

Ozpin looked at the other teams and said, "Pay attention students, depending on his performance, he will join one of you three. Are you ready, son?"

The teen, still in his stance, nodded.

Then, he was flung forward in the air.

While he was around the peak height, Sasuke bit his thumb and flashed through hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!** **Taka**!"

In a huge puff of smoke he summoned a huge falcon and sat on its back and flew towards the destination.

When he neared the destination he jumps off and unsummons the falcon.

He landed in a tree and jumped down it.

Standing near the chess pieces was a Ursa, a Death Stalker, and a Nevermore.

Far above them on a cliff stood the three teams, Goodwitch, and Ozpin.

"_**Red**__ like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest_  
_**White**__ is cold and always yearning burdened by a royal test_  
_**Black**__ the beast descends from shadows_  
_**Yellow**__ beauty burns gold_"

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited.

When he heard sudden movement, his eyes snapped open, his irises stayed black but his pupils changed to an of red design.

The Ursa was the one that came for him first.

It lunged at him with a huge claw.

From inside his coat he unsheathed a long katana, blocking the claw.

The leader of CRDL, and Jaune Arc were surprised that he could even block the claw, especially with that tiny blade.

Sasuke gave a grin, "Let's dance!"

He spun his body and gave a hard kick to the Ursa's jaw, flinging it up.

Blake's eyes widened, 'That's the..!' the teen grinned and shot up, he was behind the Ursa, he had the tips of two fingers touching its back.

"This is the end, I hope you've made peace with your god." He whispered.

Blake's trained ears allowed her to hear the teen.

To her surprise, the Ursa closed its eyes, almost as if it understood what Sasuke was saying.

In a huge flash of movements, Sasuke gave several kicks to the Ursa.

"Final blow." He landed one last fatal kick to the Ursa's skull, shouting, "**Barrage of Lions**!"

Nora Valkyrie looked at the Ursa, sad. "Aw, it's broken."

Almost as if waiting for its turn, the Scorpion-like Death Stalker crawled towards the teen.

Sasuke stretched his arms out and cracked his neck.

"Alright, next." The Death Stalker swung its huge claws and stinger at Sasuke in all directions.

The teen's eyes widened.

"**Susano'o**!"

The teen was suddenly surrounded by a purple aura and a several rib like appendages sprung forth surrounding him, blocking the claws and stinger.

Sasuke quickly jumped back and the appendages and purple aura disappeared.

The teen flashed through hand signs.

When he finished, he pulled his katana back out and it began to glow from being imbued with lightning.

"**Chidori Blade**!"

"_I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute;_  
_Couldn't bear another day without you in it._  
_All of the joy that I had known for all my life_  
_Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_."

He sprinted, slicing through its joints.

He quickly slid under and held the blade up, stabbing its underbelly, too fast for it to catch up, "**Chidori True Spear**!" the blade elongated and stabbed so far through it, the end of the blade sliced through its back.

"_To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,_  
_But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted._  
_Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted;_  
_No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this_."

When Sasuke pulled out the blade returned to its normal size and the lightning disappeared.

He twirled the katana, and slid his hand across the blade, cleaning it with one motion.

Just as he sheathed the blade, the Death Stalker fell to the ground, dead.

Weiss looked away for a moment, "Hmph, show off."

"_I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,_  
_I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong._  
_How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_  
_Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day_."

The teen removed his Akatsuki coat and turned to look at the Nevermore.

He stood tall staring at the crow-like creature. 'How fitting, a crow just like you, Itachi.'

He smirked to himself.

"_It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending;_  
_Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending._  
_This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well,_  
_There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell._  
_I know you didn't plan this;_  
_You tried to do what's right._  
_But in the middle of this madness,_  
_I'm the one you left to win this fight_."

The Nevermore dashed towards Sasuke.

"Its fast!" His eyes widen becoming his Eternal Mangekyo.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

'I can see.'

He jumped out of the way making hand signs.

'I can see!'

He held a hand up to his mouth, his fingers in an 'O' shape.

"_Red like roses_  
_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_Always closer_  
_To the emptiness and sadness_  
_That has come to take the place of you_."

"**Fire release: Phoenix flower Jutsu**!" He inhaled and shot rose shaped blasts of fire at the Nevermore, who quickly pulled up, dodging the barrage of flames.

"Shit." the Nevermore dashed at Sasuke, who made a hand sign, "**Crow Clone Jutsu**!" Sasuke's body bursted apart and became a murder of crows, which flew past the Nevermore and formed back into Sasuke and landed on the ground.

"_I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness;_  
_You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness._  
_Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute;_  
_Make you understand the reasons why I did it._  
_I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered;_  
_Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered._  
_I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to,_  
And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you."

The Nevermore flew back around darting towards him.

The teen made a hand sign and a giant shuriken appeared in his hands.

"**Demon Wind Shuriken**!" He quickly twirled and slung it towards the Nevermore. It turned slightly and dodged it.

Out of nowhere, he was surrounded by roses and in front of him, blocking the Nevermore with her scythe, was none other than Ruby Rose.

"_I never planned that I would leave you there alone,_  
_I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home._  
_And all the times I swore that it would be okay;_  
_Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray._  
_This bedtime story ends with misery ever after,_  
_The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter._  
_I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do;_  
_I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you_."

Just then, Yang, Blake and Weiss were at his sides.

"You don't have to-" Ruby cut him off, "Yes we do... Teme."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'She's just like you, Dobe.'

Sasuke grinned and nodded. "Fine then."

Weiss's eyes widened seeing a black mass move towards them, "Blake!"

Blake shot her gun at it. "On it!"

Yang shot at the Nevermore with her gauntlet guns.

"_I know you've lived a nightmare;_  
_I caused you so much pain._  
_But, baby, please don't do what I did;_  
_I don't want you to waste your life in vain_."

"It's a Beowulf!" shouted Blake.

Yang looked at her, "Crap! Ruby do you guys-"

Sasuke stopped her, "We've got it."

Ruby jumped to the side as the Nevermore flew at her.

Sasuke made hand signs. "**Chidori** (**Thousand Chirping Birds**)!" The ball of lightning appeared in his hands.

He put the hand around Ruby's hand, which was wrapped around her scythe.

Ruby looked at Sasuke and blushed lightly.

The teen's face got close and he whispered something to her.

The scythe became imbued with lightning, and when Sasuke pulled away from her, he pulled a copy of Crescent Rose but was made completely out of lightning.

The Nevermore darted towards them.

"_Red like roses_  
_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_Always closer_  
_To the emptiness and sadness_  
_That has come to take the place of you_."

They both spun their scythes in unison and slashed its skull shouting, "**Twin Crescent Chidori Roses**!" The Nevermore's skull exploded in electricity.

The copy of Crescent Rose disappeared and they turned towards the Beowulf.

"_You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood._

_You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would._

_Would I change it if I could?_

_It doesn't matter how,_  
_The petals scatter now._  
_Every nightmare just discloses_  
_It's your blood that's red like roses,_

_And no matter what I do,_  
_Nothing ever takes the place of you_."

Ruby rushed over and gave the creature a kick, but it grabbed her leg and threw her into the others.

Sasuke's red sharingan eyes widened.

-Sasuke's mindscape looked similar to the Uchiha hideout.-

In front of him stood a giant red wolf with ten glowing tails.

It's eyes were closed. "It's now or never partner, you ready."

The wolf gave a toothy grin. "Of course, I've waited far too long for some action."

Sasuke grinned opening his eyes. "Good answer."

The wolf grinned opening its eyes, revealing the same Mangekyo sharingan.

Back in the real world, Sasuke had the Beowulf's full attention.

Sasuke made a hand sign and his body was suddenly covered with Blood red and Jet black flames, ten huge tails behind him.

He had the symbol of the sage of six paths on his back and had wolf ears.

Blake and Ozpin's eyes widened.

Ozpin dropped his mug shattering it on the ground.

Sasuke's eyes morphed one final time.

He had three purplish-red rings around his pupil.

Sasuke held out his hand and a crimson Chidori appeared in his hand. "**Ruby Chidori**!"

"_Red like roses_  
_Fills my head with dreams and finds me_  
_Always closer_  
_To the emptiness and sadness_  
_That has come to take the place of you_."

Sasuke dashed forward at the Beowulf.

He swung his arm slamming it into the Beowulf's chest.

The creature's body started getting electrocuted.

Sasuke's right eye began to bleed. "**Cosmic Amaterasu**!" Black and red fire blasted the Beowulf.

The creature exploded in a blast of fire and electricity.

Sasuke's body returned back to normal and he fell to one knee, holding his eye. "Aghh nnnhh!"  
His eye was still bleeding.

Blake picked him up, he was surprisingly light.

He tried his best to keep his consciousness.

He couldn't see, everything was red from the blood.

He heard Ozpin say, "Get him to the infirmary immediately."

.

...

...  
Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

He heard a loud ringing sound in his ears, indicating that he can't hear very well.

Everything was white, he had a bandage around his eyes.

He slowly sat up and winced holding his forehead.

He heard Ruby's shouting voice.

It was slightly muffled, she was in a room outside the one Sasuke was in.

He grunted and pulled off the bandage.

Ruby and whoever was out there must have heard him, and he heard the handle click.

He looked to see Yang and Blake holding onto Ruby who seemed to be trying to sprint to him.

"But Yang! I want to see if he's okay!" she shouted.

"I'm... ngh. fine.." He said lightly.

Nora's head popped out from under Sasuke's bed.

The teen glanced at Nora as Ren walked in.

They both sighed at the same time and said in unison, "Ugh.. Nora."

Sasuke slowly stood from the bed, the doctor ran over to him.

"You shouldn't be able to stand."

Sasuke turned his head to see a mirror and the design of the sage of six paths on his back. 'So this is the power of being a jinchuuriki.'

In his mind: "Sasuke, you may have gotten immense self-healing abilities from me, but you are not an immortal, do not get cocky."

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

Back in the real world: Sasuke looked to see Yang drooling. Sasuke realized he was almost naked.

He was only wearing a pair of black undergarments.

He sighed.

He ignored the please from the doctor and grabbed his clothes, putting them on.

Sasuke cracked his neck when he finished dressing.

Nora and Ren followed him out and they walked to the arena (the place where the teams were named).

Ozpin stood on the stage with a huge screen with a picture of Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please step forward."

The teen obeyed and stood next to the professor.

"The team I assign you to, will be your comrades for the next four years. Remember, you're not here to make friends, you're here to become a hunter to slay monsters and demons."

Sasuke visibly flinched when Ozpin said the other half.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Your comrades are... Team RWBY your teammates are: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.

You five are now dubbed, _**Team RWBYS**_."

The students clapped and Ruby dashed up to Sasuke and hugged him.

Sasuke smiled.

This is going to be an eventful four years.

-  
RWBYS: Red Like Sharingans is a not profit fanbased parody. Naruto is owned by Misashi Kishimoto. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and made by Monty Oum. RWBY Volume 1: is available online at the Rooster Teeth website and in stores. So please support the official release.

"_they see you as small and helpless _  
_they see you as just a child_  
_surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"_

_"prepare for your greatest moments_  
_prepare for your finest hour_  
_the dream that you've always dreamed is _  
_suddenly about to flower"_

_"we are lightning_  
_straying from the thunder_  
_miracles of ancient wonder "_

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
_this will be the day we open up the door_  
_i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_hope your ready for a revolution_  
_welcome to a world of new solutions _  
_welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_in time-your heart will open minds_  
_a story will be told _  
_and victory is in a simple soul"_

_"your world needs a great defender_  
_your world's in the way of harm_  
_you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"_

_"beware that the light is fading_  
_beware as the dark returns_  
_this world's unforgiving _  
_even brilliant lights will cease to burn"_

_"legends scatter_  
_day and night will sever_  
_hope and peace are lost forever"_

_"this will be the day we've waited for_  
_this will be the day we open up the door_  
_i don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_hope your ready for a revolution_  
_welcome to a world of new solutions _  
_welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_in time your heart will open minds_  
_a story will be told _  
_and victory is in a simple soul_"

Rest in Peace  
Monty Oum


	5. RWBYS: Chapter 4: What's a Faunus?

"they see you as small and helpless

they see you as just a child

surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"

"prepare for your greatest moments

prepare for your finest hour

the dream that you've always dreamed is

suddenly about to flower"

"we are lightning

straying from the thunder

miracles of ancient wonder "

"this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time-your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul"

"your world needs a great defender

your world's in the way of harm

you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"

"beware that the light is fading

beware as the dark returns

this world's unforgiving

even brilliant lights will cease to burn"

"legends scatter

day and night will sever

hope and peace are lost forever"

"this will be the day we've waited for

this will be the day we open up the door

i don't wanna hear your absolution

hope your ready for a revolution

welcome to a world of new solutions

welcome to a world of bloody evolution

in time your heart will open minds

a story will be told

and victory is in a simple soul"

Sasuke sighed, he may have gotten quite a bit of rest, but he's still spiritually exhausted from the fight, he used a lot of chakra.

He was sitting in class, learning about the different types of Grimm.

Apparently the four he fought were called: Ursa, Death Stalker, Nevermore, and Beowulf.

He glanced down to see Ruby doodling a silly picture of the teacher.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Pyrrha was watching Jaune, who was trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

As class went on, Sasuke let his eyes wander around the classroom.

Then his eye twitched when he saw the 'blunder-axe', (as I like to call it,) hung above the board.

When the class ended, Sasuke stood, and stretched.

Suddenly, Ruby was on his back, arms wrapped around him.

"We get to go to Vale tomorrow!"

He sighed, "Why so excited?"

Ruby smiled looking up at him, "Because we get to show you around."

He smiled, chuckling, and pat her head.

"Alright, alright."

(Time skip to the team's trip to Vale)

An old man was hanging a sign that said, "Welcome to Vale."

"Oh! It's the Vytal festival!" Weiss said, excitedly.

A conversation with his other teammates began as Sasuke looked towards a ship that was coming in.

He saw someone with Blond hair and a blond colored tail, hiding between two large crates on the ship.

When the ship docked, the person, now revealed to be a teenage boy, jumped off the boat, while being chased by the police.

When he looked around, Sasuke realized that his other teammates were chasing after him too.

The black haired teen facepalmed and followed behind them.

When he finally caught up to them, Blake and Weiss were arguing about something.

"Oh, hi Sasuke!" Ruby said, to the teen who was bent over panting, hands on his knees.

"Hey. *Wheeze* gimme a second." He said, panting.

Weiss and Blake's argument escalated and Yang suggested going back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Oh! Great! MORE walking!" Sasuke said sarcastically, raising his arms in the air, and followed behind them.

He sighed, when they got back, he hoped they'd stop arguing, but they seemed to have gotten louder.

They had gotten on his last nerve.

"Okay! Hold up a sec!" He shouted over them, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Blake and Weiss said in unison.

"So, what the fuck is a Faunus?" Sasuke said.

Ruby and Yang's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouths you two, you'll swallow flies that way."

They closed their mouths, Ruby's eyes bulged, taking it super seriously.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you don't even know what a Faunus is?" Weiss inquired, her hands on her hips.

Sasuke facepalmed and sighed, he looked up at the sky, "Kami, why me? Yes, what is a Faunus?"

"Well...uh... a Faunus is like a human but with the instincts and some physical features of animals." Blake said.

"Oh, you mean like that monkey guy right?"

Weiss nodded.

'Hm, just like the four-tails?'

"So... why are you two arguing about them then? Honestly they sound pretty human to me, just stronger. Where I'm from we have something similar to that, called Jinchuuriki. I'm a Jinchuuriki as well."

Yang rubbed her chin, 'So that's what those flames were, he's...hot.'

A/N: currently imagining Burnie shouting, "Goddammit Barb."

The argument between Blake and Weiss began to escalate after a while ended with Blake shouting,

"Well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!"

.

..

...

...

...

Blake backed away.

"I-I..."

She ran out the door.

Sasuke sighed, "I'll follow her," he said, opening the window and jumped out.

Ruby dashed to the window, "Sas-!" her eyes widened seeing him sprint down the side of the building, vertically.

Like not falling, more like as if gravity were toward the building.

When he finally caught up to Blake, she was standing next to the boy with the blond tail.

Blake wasn't wearing her bow.

She had cat ears.

He looked at Blake then at the boy and put his closed hand into his open palm as If he were understanding something.

"So they were ears."

Blake looked at him confused and shocked.

"This doesn't alarm you?"

The teen shrugged, "Why would it? To be honest I thought they were going to be horns."

Blake made a grumpy face at him.

He chuckled, "Yep, definitely cat ears."

He looked back over at the boy, and put a hand up, "Yo."

The boy smirked and did the same, "Sup."


	6. RWBYS Chapter 5: I'm combat ready!

"they see you as small and helpless  
they see you as just a child  
surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild"  
"prepare for your greatest moments  
prepare for your finest hour  
the dream that you've always dreamed is  
suddenly about to flower"  
"we are lightning  
straying from the thunder  
miracles of ancient wonder "  
"this will be the day we've waited for  
this will be the day we open up the door  
i don't wanna hear your absolution  
hope your ready for a revolution  
welcome to a world of new solutions  
welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
in time-your heart will open minds  
a story will be told  
and victory is in a simple soul"  
"your world needs a great defender  
your world's in the way of harm  
you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm"  
"beware that the light is fading  
beware as the dark returns  
this world's unforgiving  
even brilliant lights will cease to burn"  
"legends scatter  
day and night will sever  
hope and peace are lost forever"  
"this will be the day we've waited for  
this will be the day we open up the door  
i don't wanna hear your absolution  
hope your ready for a revolution  
welcome to a world of new solutions  
welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
in time your heart will open minds  
a story will be told  
and victory is in a simple soul"  
"So, you used to be with that group?"  
Blake nodded, looking at her cup of coffee.  
Sun and Sasuke looked at each other, thinking the same thing.  
"So, did you tell your friends any of this?" Sun said, seriously.  
Blake looked down at her cup.  
"The White Fang couldn't be behind those robberies could they?" Blake thought out loud.  
"Well, let's go look."  
Blake looked up at Sun, her ears twitching.  
"What?"  
Sasuke nodded, holding a newspaper, "There's a huge shipment of dust coming in tonight. If they aren't really behind the robberies then we wouldn't find them there. Right?"  
Sun nodded.  
Sasuke stood and stretched, "I'll meet you guys over there i've got something i have to do first."  
The two faunus nodded, and they started to head over to the hiding spot.  
Sasuke sighed and walked towards a book store.  
He walked in to find a tan skinned, green haired girl and a guy with silver hair and silver armor, talking to a guy with facial hair that makes you think about Wolverine from the X-Men.  
"Yo." he said, waving to the owner, as he glanced at a comic book.  
'X-Ray and Vav? Weird name.'  
Suddenly, the man jumped up and began to attack the two.  
Sasuke's eyes widened and before the two could react, Sasuke had kicked the man back against the wall.  
"Hey! Are you guys okay?"  
The silver haired one nodded, "Yeah- Look out!"  
Sasuke looked back seeing the man behind him.  
The teen's eyes widened.  
The man swung at him with a clawed hand.  
Everything slowed down.  
Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flashed and he blocked the clawed swipe.  
He jumped back, making hand signs.  
He inhaled and screamed in his head, 'Fire Release: Dragon-Flame Jutsu!'  
The teen exhaled, releasing a giant blast of dragon shaped fire.  
The blast hit the man directly in the chest, igniting him.  
Sasuke's eyes widened, 'Shit!'  
Sasuke flashed through hand signs, about to use a water technique, but he was too late, the man was simply a piece of burnt flesh on the ground.  
The teen sighed and finished the technique, "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu."  
Using the Elements in the air, Sasuke created a dragon made entirely out of water and extinguished the fire in the building.  
The silver haired boy let out a long drawn out whistle.  
"Man, that was awesome, is that your semblance?"  
Sasuke made a confused face, "Sem...blance?"  
The green haired girl rolled her eyes, "Mercury, I don't think he even knows what that means."  
"Well, uh, see you!"  
The teen said and ran out the door before either of them could say anything.  
-Time skip-  
At the hiding spot, Sun was sleeping and Blake was looking around.  
Sasuke appeared behind them in a blast of black fire.  
"I didn't miss anything did I?"  
Blake pulled him down, "Quiet," she hissed, "they just got here, they're working with Roman Torchwick."  
She shook her head, "This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like him."  
She jumped up and started going after Torchwick.  
Sun sighed, "Does she always do that?"  
Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Hn."  
Torchwick rolled his eyes, "No you idiot, this isn't a leash."  
Suddenly, Blake was behind him, holding him from behind, her blade at his neck.  
Torchwick's eyes widened, "What the- Oh for f-"  
Blake narrowed her eyes, "Nobody move."  
The White Fang aimed their weapons at her.  
Blake removed her bow, "Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"  
They began to hesitate a little.  
Sasuke looked up, noticing huge airships coming in, "Oh for f-"  
Torchwick suddenly aimed his weapon at the ground causing a slight explosion, enough to get Blake off him.  
He started attacking her, but she dashed away.  
Sun suddenly jumped on him, and barrel rolled forward.  
Torchwick stood back up, dusting himself off, "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?"  
Sasuke took the opportunity to start trying to take out the airships.  
He jumped down and closed his eyes, gathering up his chakra.  
(Heart of Fire by Black Veil Brides plays in the background.)  
He clenched his fists and activated his bijuu form. "Haaaa!"  
He went down on all fours in a feral position and suddenly shot himself up at one of the airships.  
He swung his arm, at the airship and sliced one of the wings with his flaming clawed arm.  
He gripped onto the wing tightly with his ten tails, he made hand signs, "Fire release: Fireball Jutsu!"  
He inhaled and exhaled, shooting a blast of fire, incinerating the wires and electronics in the machine.  
He jumped off, turning and he saw Ruby getting shot with a blast.  
"Ruby!"  
Sasuke turned and glared at Torchwick.  
He landed next to Penny, on all fours.  
"Penny no! It's too dangerous!" Ruby shouted.  
Penny glanced back at her, "Don't worry Ruby. I'm Combat Ready!"

Sasuke glanced at her, wondering what she'll do.

Suddenly Penny's back opened, revealing several blade like weapons that began to float around her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes then looked at Roman, and the other airships and White Fang.

"Hn."

He slammed his fists together, "Go! Susano'o!"

He was surrounded by a huge purple mass of chakra in the shape of a skeletal warrior.  
Roman stared at both of them, getting into a ship, "These kids just keep getting weirder."

Sasuke held out his clawed hand, his Susano'o doing the same, "Susano'o: Kagutsuchi!"  
A huge ball of black fire appears in both his hand and the hand of his Susano'o.  
He held his other arm out as if he were holding a shield.  
The black flames of his Kagutsuchi changed, they began to look like black holes.  
"Burn to ashes!"  
He shouted and pulled his other arm back as if he were pulling back an arrow.  
His Susano'o moved with him, its shield began to resemble a crossbow.  
"Cosmic Kagutsuchi!"  
He opened his hand and he and his Susano'o shot the attack at one of the airships.  
The airship exploded in a blast of black and purple flame.  
As Roman's airship flew away, he stared down at the teen, "What is that kid?"  
As the last of the airships were destroyed, Yang, Weiss, and the police arrived.  
Weiss began to lecture Blake, that's when Sasuke decided to tune them out.  
Who is that guy and what are they planning to do with all that dust?  
He thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 6 Guests

_There's a point where it tips,_  
_There's a point where it breaks,_  
_There's a point where it bends,_  
_And a point we just can't take,_  
_Anymore._

_There's a line that we'll cross,_  
_And there's no return;_  
_There's a time and a place;_  
_No bridges left to burn,_  
_Anymore._

_We can't just wait with lives at stake,_  
_Until they think we're ready._  
_Our enemies are gathering,_  
_The storm is growing deadly._

_Now it's time to say goodbye,_  
_To the things we loved,_  
_And the innocence of youth._  
_How the time seemed to fly,_  
_From our carefree lives,_  
_And the solitude and peace we always knew._

_There's a day when we'll fight,_  
_And we're not gonna fall._  
_There's a day when we'll stand,_  
_And a day when we won't crawl,_  
_Anymore._

_There's a moment in time,_  
_And there's no going back,_  
_When we're pushed too hard,_  
_And we won't hold our attack,_  
_Anymore._

_We can't just cling to childish things,_  
_As evil just grows closer._  
_Humanity's in jeopardy,_  
_This fight is far from over._

_Now it's time to say goodbye,_  
_To the things we loved,_  
_And the innocence of youth._  
_With a doubt in our minds,_  
_Why we chose this life,_  
_And at times we can't help wondering..._

_Were we born to fight and die?_  
_Sacrificed for one huge lie?_  
_Are we heroes keeping peace?_  
_Or are we weapons?_  
_Pointed at the enemy,_  
_So someone else can claim a victory?_

_Now it's time to say goodbye,_  
_To the things we loved,_  
_And the innocence of youth._  
_How the time seemed to fly,_  
_From our carefree lives,_  
_And the solitude and peace we always knew._

It was lunch time and Sasuke was sitting next to Ren with his face on the table, trying to sleep.  
Every so often Nora would poke him, saying, "Boop."  
When he looked up, Weiss had a face full of pie and Nora was pointing at Ren.  
"Oh for f-"  
-Meanwhile-  
Sun was talking to Neptune, a blue haired dude that's part of his team.  
When they walked in there was a massive food fight going on between team JNPR and team RWBYS.  
Well, Sasuke was sitting at the one table that was cleaned, reading a book.  
He looked up seeing the two, "Oh hey Sun, who's your friend?"  
Just before he could say anything, Ms. Goodwitch came in, looking not very happy.  
Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Oh great, here we go."  
Glynda growled to herself and, while waving her riding crop, made the tables and everything go back to the way they were before.  
She shifted her glasses, "Children, do not play with your food."  
Sasuke noticed Ozpin come in and talked quietly to Glynda.  
Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.


	8. Chapter 7 Welcome to Beacon

Someone on asked me who I was going to ship Sasuke with, so I'm gonna let everyone know, Sasuke isn't going to be with anyone except for Sakura, because that's the canon Naruto shipping. He will also be shipped with Sakura in all other fanfiction except for the Persona one and any other relating to the Persona one, because reasons. Well except maybe Cinder.

_  
In the library, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang sat playing cards.  
Sasuke sat at a long table next to Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha.  
Sasuke looked up hearing a familiar voice, "Sup losers, Blake, Sasuke, Ice Queen."  
"Why does everybody keep calling me that?"  
Sasuke looks over his shoulder and waves his hand at Sun, looking back at his book.  
The blue haired guy standing next to him smiled, "I'm Neptune."  
He looked at the four girls at the table, "Isn't a library a place for reading?"  
Sasuke dropped his book and both he and Ren raised their hands up in the air and said in unison, "Thank you!"  
Nora woke up and shouted, "Pancakes!"  
Sasuke sighed and ignored the conversation and continued reading, it wasn't until Ren touched his shoulder that he realized how long he'd been there for.  
"Sasuke, it's late, the library is closing, we should go now."  
Sasuke looked around, realizing it was just him, Ren, and Nora.  
He nodded and closed his book.  
Ren, Nora, and Sasuke walked down the hall back towards their respective rooms.  
Sasuke's eyes widened seeing Ruby dash out of their room, about to run into someone.  
Sasuke quickly blurred out of existence, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan active and blurred back, catching Ruby before she rain into the person.  
"Hup! Careful Ruby, you nearly ran into someone."  
Sasuke turned to see that it was the two he saved before.  
"Oh, funny seeing you two here."  
The green haired girl smiled and the silver haired boy chuckled.  
"I guess I never got to introduce myself."  
The teen held out his hand,  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha,"  
The third person with dark hair and almost glowing yellow eyes held out her hand, "The pleasure is mine, the girl is Emerald and the boy is Mercury. I am Cinder."  
Sasuke nodded, shaking her hand.  
The two stood for a moment staring into each other's eyes, hands still clasped.  
Ruby waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face and Emerald waved hers in Cinder's.  
They both blinked and slowly let go of each other's hand.  
Cinder smiled and started walking past him, "Maybe we'll see you around."  
Sasuke nodded, looking at his hand, "Yeah, maybe."  
Ruby waved at them as they walked away, "Welcome to Beacon!"  
As Cinder walked away, she grinned, her eyes glowing.  
Sasuke watched her go, his own Sharingan eyes seemed to glow.  
'Who is that woman?'


	9. Chapter 8 A minor hiccup

I wanna see if I can make Sun more like Michael in this.

Ruby explained to Sasuke that the next day, they'd go to find out more about Roman and the White Fang.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine I'll go with Sun and Blake."

Blake nodded and Sun grinned, fist pumping, "Aaaawww Yeaaaahhh!"

Blake rolled her eyes.

"So where are we going?"

Blake pulled out a map and pointed to the location where they were going.

"Hn, alright I'll meet you guys there."

Sasuke said, opening the window.

Neptune suddenly stood, "Wait, where are yo-"

Before he could finish his statement, Sasuke hopped out the window.

Neptune was about to run to the window but Yang grabbed his shoulder.

Moments after Sasuke fell, they witnessed him fly up towards the city, riding a giant brown falcon.  
The jaws of Neptune and Sun nearly hit the floor.

After a few hours, Blake and Sun arrived at the meet-up spot.

Sasuke was wearing his Akatsuki robe.

He was also wearing an Anbu mask.

It appeared to have snake like features, it almost looked like a snake Grimm.

He was wearing a slate blue Akatsuki ring with the Kanji for the word "Void" on it.

His fingernails were painted black.

He also had a long purple snake wrapped around his waist, resting its head on his shoulder.

Blake was explaining what they were going to do, to Sun, when Sasuke followed two faunus towards the entrance.

He nodded at one of the White Fang guards.

The guard saw his mask, ring, robe, and snake and nodded in return, bowing slightly, allowing him entrance.

Blake and Sun, now wearing WF recruit masks, stared at the teen.

Blake couldn't help feeling suspicious of his actions.

Sasuke walked inside, getting looks from the young Faunus recruits.

A Russian sounding Faunus was talking to them on stage.

He introduced Roman Torchwick onto the stage.

As Roman was about to speak, he noticed Sasuke in the crowd, and grinned behind his mask.

"Ah, it looks like we have another special guest."

Sasuke knew he was talking to him and he walked forward, petting the snake as he walked.

Sun whispered to Blake, "What's he doing?"

Blake shook her head, not knowing how to respond.

"The 'serpent' of the Land of Fire, Sasuke Uchiha."

The teen took off his mask, revealing his face and his crimson Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I see my reputation precedes me."

Roman was about to attack him when a short pink and brown haired girl stopped him.

She shook her head.

Sasuke listened to all the young Faunus shouting at him.

He closed his eyes, taking it all in and gave a very dark grin.

He was suddenly in his Bijuu mode.

"You dare call me a mere human?!"

He shouted in the voice of the Juubi.

"Bite your tongues before rip them out of your heads."

He spoke in a monotone voice.

He grinned watching their angry faces turn scared and apologetic.

He transformed back to normal and sighed, shaking his head.

"Tch. Boring."

He turned and listened to the entire event.

Near the end, Roman noticed Blake and Sun.

Blake shot out the lights and Roman chased Sun and Blake in a giant mecha.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared, running next to Sun.

"What was that all about?!"

Blake shouted.

Sasuke chuckled, "I'll tell you later!"

The teens ran fast onto a highway, Blake called her teammates for back up.

Sasuke had a feeling he knew where this was going and jumped down below the highway and followed underneath to find they all fell under.

He couldn't find Neptune or Sun though.

Sasuke grinned at Roman.

Weiss looked at Ruby.

"What do we do?"

Ruby looked at Roman.

"Freezerburn!"

Weiss stabbed the ground, using ice dust to cover the ground in ice.

Yang jumped up and punched the ground, shooting her weapon, causing more momentum and crushed the icy ground causing a mist.

"Checkmate!"

Ruby shouted as Roman shot rockets at Blake and Weiss.

They dodged some and right as one hit Weiss, she activated a glyph on Blake.

Blake suddenly became super fast, slashing the rest of the rockets with her Gambol Shroud.

"LadyBug!"

Ruby dashed past Blake and swung her scythe at the mecha, but did no damage.

She got punched back and Blake threw her Gambol Shroud like a rope and Ruby caught it, stabilizing herself.

"Whoa! Bumblebee!"

Blake swung Yang over at Roman and Yang swung hard, destroying one of the mecha's arms.

"Iceflower!"

Ruby swung her scythe down and aimed at Roman.

Weiss opened a circular glyph in front of the weapon.

Ruby pulled the trigger, as she shot, her bullets became icy, freezing parts of the mecha.

Sasuke watched, gathering up his chakra.

He closed his eyes.

Blake shouted as Yang was punched and flung into a support beam.

Ruby said something about Yang using damage that she receives and turns it into power.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, revealing Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-Rinnegan eyes.

The teen stepped forward right as Roman was about to swing a mechanical arm at Yang.

Both stopped the arm with one hand.

The two, almost in unison, swung their other arms, smashing the mecha's other arm.

The mecha kicked Yang away and Blake threw her gambol shroud, swinging Yang around, her hair burning.

Sasuke held out his hand and a spinning ball of energy appeared in his hand.

Blake swung Yang around and Yang flew forward, punching the mecha, destroying part of it, and sending it flying towards the black haired teen.

Sasuke ran forward and swung the orb of energy into the mech, shouting.

"**RASENGAN!**"

The orb blasted what was left of the mecha to pieces, flinging Roman to the ground.

He got up and dusted himself off, "Ugh, just got this thing washed."

Yang dashed forwards punched, shooting her weapon at him.

Just as the blast was about to hit Roman, the short brown and pink haired girl appeared, and shielded Roman with her umbrella, causing the blast to dissipate.

Yang dashed forward again, about to punch her.

The girl bowed and when Yang hit her, she and Roman became broken glass on the floor.

Sasuke looked up seeing them in an airship, flying away.

Sasuke locked eyes with the short girl, who hid behind Roman.

Yang watched them, "They're getting away."

Weiss looked at Yang and said, "That girl really made our plans... fall apart."

Weiss and Yang argued about the pun as Sasuke watched them fly away.

Blake stared at Sasuke from behind, thinking to herself.

'Just who is this guy really?'

"Wait where are Sun and Neptune?"

Ruby asked.

Meanwhile, at A Simple Wok.

Sun and Neptune were eating noodles.

Neptune looked at Sun, "You think they're alright?"

Sun grinned, talking with his mouth full, "They're fine."


	10. Chapter 9

Sasuke grinned with excitement, watching Pyrrha of team JNPR beat the crud out of the entirety of team CRDL.  
After the match, Goodwitch asked if anyone else wanted to spar with someone.  
Mercury raised his hand and challenged Pyrrha.  
Goodwitch was about to object, but Pyrrha accepted.  
The match lasted literally 5 minutes.

Goodwitch asked if anyone else wanted to spar before class ends.

Sasuke raised a hand.

"Mr. Uch-"

"For the last time, just call me Sasuke, Sens-"

"And for the last time don't call me sensei, Mr. Uchiha. Now who do you want to spar?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, chuckling.

He looked around the room.

"I want to fight..."

He then pointed at Glynda.

"You."

"Mr. Uchi-"  
"Sasuke."

Glynda sighed.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to spar with a trained professional?"

Sasuke shrugged at her question.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Glynda deadpanned.

"Because you could get seriously injured?"

Sasuke waved it off.

"I want a real fight with a strong opponent. I'm not gonna get one from everyone else, save maybe Pyrrha, but she's probably too tired, and that would be an unfair handicap."

Glynda shifted her glasses.

"Fine."

Sasuke smirked and jumped down from the seats, onto the ground of the arena below.

"You better not hold back."

The teen activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

(Play Haruka Kanata from Bleach in the background)

He rose to his full height grinning.

"Let's do this."

Glynda pulled out her riding crop and swung it like a wand, creating glyphs that shot purple ice shards at the teen.

"Hn."

The teen swung his arm, throwing shuriken at the ice shards, and quickly made hand signs.

"Fire Release-"

The teen held out his hand.

"-Searing Migraine!"

From his hand a medium size blast, (a little smaller than fireball jutsu), flew towards Glynda.

The woman twirled and shot ice shards at it, causing mist when they collided.

Sasuke's Sharingan began to spin.

"Hidden mist jutsu!"

The entire arena became covered in mist, making sight almost impossible.

"Demonic mirroring-"

floating mirrors appeared around Glynda, all with an image of the teen in them.

"-Ice Crystals (Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice mirrors, for those of you that don't know, Haku's technique)."

He threw thin needles at her in all directions.

Glynda swung her riding crop and shot a purple blast in all directions, deflecting the needles, and shattering the mirrors.

When the mist cleared, Sasuke stood at one end of the arena and Glynda at the other.

The teen grinned and made quick hand signs and clutched his right hand.

A swirling ball began to form in his hand.

"Rasengan."

He held the ball up in the air.

A giant spinning star appeared around it.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

He swung his arm, throwing it at her.

Glynda dodged out of the way.

The jutsu flew passed her and crashed into a pillar, blowing it up.

The teen dashed forwards for some close quarters combat.

He threw some punches, but she started blocking with her riding crop.

He quickly drew his katana and they started exchanging blows.

The teen quickly dashed back.

He closed his eyes.

His left eye began to bleed.

Blake covered her mouth, "My god."

Jaune gagged a little.

Sasuke's left eye snapped open, it was bloodshot surrounding his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flames appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, around Glynda.

The huntress had to act fast.

She quickly created some glyphs and surrounded herself with ice.

The ice didn't help, the flames continued to burn.

The teen grunted, clutching his eye, the flames disappeared.

The huntress took the opportunity and blasted the ice towards Sasuke.

The teen quickly activated his Rinnegan.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The opaque force appeared around the teen, blocking the blast of ice.

Sasuke dashed back to the other end of the fighting arena.

He grinned and slammed his fists together.

"Go! Susano'o!"

The purple chakra covered Sasuke, creating his Susano'o.

He held his arms out, clenching his fists.

"HAAAH!"

He activated his Bijuu cloak form.

Glynda saw this and sighed, shifting her glasses.

"I yield."

(Song End)

Sasuke's grin faded.

"Aw, why?"

Glynda pointed to the clock.

"We already went over class time."

The teen sighed, checking his Scroll, he was at about half.

"Tch, boring."


	11. Dance Dance Infiltration

Welp, it's time for the dance.

Sasuke was wearing the most formal outfit he had, that wasn't for combat, or had any relation to the Akatsuki.

(He's basically wearing the outfit from Road to Ninja).

He met with Ruby right as she arrived.

Sasuke smiled.

"Nice dress. But those heels look uncomfortable."

Ruby groaned, almost tripping.

"You have no idea."

Sasuke rubbed his chin, mumbling as he opened the door.

"Actually I do."

Ruby blinked as she entered.

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome my lady."

They both chuckled.

Yang smiled, she was wearing a white dress.

"You two look great, did you come together?"

Sasuke and Ruby looked at each other then looked away, blushing.

"No we just got here at the same time! Stupid Yang!"

Ruby shouted.

Sasuke continued looking away.

"Hn."

More people started arriving and the dance started.

As the dance went on, he smiled watching everyone dance.

Sasuke squinted, seeing Jaune come wearing a dress.

"Jaune?"

After Jaune had a talk with Pyrrha, he, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora started to dance to a fun dance song.

Sasuke smirked and got up walking to them.

"Heh. My turn."

He walked over to the music player and turned on his song.

He got into the middle of the dance floor.

He made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone transformation!"

8 clones appeared, which transformed into 7 different people with some strange clothes and one weird bear-monkey looking thing.

(Reach Out To The Truth plays, the dance is the dance from Persona 4 Dancing All Night, the final boss dance)

"Kanji! Naoto!"

The taller one with blond hair and the short girl wearing the blue stepped forward.

_**Now I face out I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment**_

_**Yeah**_  
_**Naked truth lies only if you realize**_  
_**Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize**_  
_**Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair**_  
_**Bro change your rage to a smarter greater 'cause**_

_**You know the stake is high stardom is near**_  
_**Those who sympathized you die killers pass you by**_  
_**Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys**_  
_**Use your might to AIs do justice to them all**_

Kanji grinned.

"Your turn senpai!"

Sasuke grinned.

"Chie, Yukiko your turn!"

The girl wearing green and the girl wearing red stepped forward.

_**Now I face out I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away  
Oh God let me out  
Can you let me out?  
Can you set me free from this dark inner world?  
Save me now  
Last beat in the soul**_

They twirled and Chie smiled.

"Come on Yosuke your turn!"

The Brown haired one with headphones came forward, giving Chie a high five.

Yukiko twirled to the side.

"You can do this Teddie!"

The bear-monkey thing stepped forward.

_**Yeah  
Naked truth lies only if you realize  
Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize  
Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair  
Bro change your rage to a smarter greater 'cause**_

_**You know the stake is high stardom is near**_  
_**Those who sympathized you die killers pass you by**_  
_**Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys**_  
_**Use your might to AIs do justice to them all**_

"It's up to you now, Rise-chan."

The long brown haired girl smiled, stepping forward.

_**Now I face out I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away  
Oh God let me out  
Can you let me out?  
Can you set me free from this dark inner world?  
Save me now  
Last beat in the soul**_

"Show me what you've got Yu."

The grey haired boy smiled and walked forward.

_**Now I face out I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away  
Oh God let me out  
Can you let me out?  
Can you set me free from this dark inner world?  
Save me now  
Last beat in the soul**_

Sasuke smirks and stood next to Yu.

"Let's do this, brother."

Yu smiled.

"Of course, Sasuke."

_**Now I face out I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away  
Oh God let me out  
Can you let me out?  
Can you set me free from this dark inner world?  
Save me now  
Last beat in the soul!**_

Right as Yu and Sasuke brought their hand up into the sky, the grinned.

"Persona!"

Sasuke crushed a red card and Yu crushed a blue one.

"Izanagi-no-okami!"

"Solar Aquarion!"

A floating white armored warrior, holding a white guitar appeared next to Yu.

A floating red machine angel, holding a red angelic guitar appeared next to Sasuke.

The two did a guitar solo before disappearing in a small blast of light.

Sasuke and Yu fist bumped.

Yu and the 7 others disappeared.

Everyone in the dance stared before starting to clap.

Sasuke panted, going to the punch bowl, drenched in sweat.

After getting a drink, he went outside, just in time to see Ruby going to a building, seeing some guards knocked out.

"Ruby! What's going on over there?"

Ruby shook her head.

"I don't know."

She pushed a button on her scroll and her locker rocketed to her.

Sasuke nodded and bit his thumb, causing it to bleed and pulled up his pant leg, pulling out a sheet of paper with a seal on it.

He spread the blood on the paper and his Akatsuki robe and his katana appeared.

He put on the robe and concealed the katana in the robe.

They went in following a trail of bodies to the elevator and got on.

"Who do you think did this? And during a party too."

Ruby shrugged.

"Maybe the White Fang?"

When they arrived into a main control room, because you know, they knew which floor to go to, Sasuke noticed a chess piece quickly flash off of a screen for a split second.

They came in and Ruby looked around.

"Hey, I don't think we should be in here, so just come on out."

After a few seconds, a woman in a tight body suit slowly stood up from behind a desk and turned, she was wearing a black mask.

Ruby squinted.

"This isn't a masquerade party so why don't you just take off that mask and we can-"

Suddenly the woman pulled out a container and swiped it in the air, creating dust crystals that shot at Ruby and Sasuke.

Ruby spun her scythe deflecting them.

Sasuke's body caught fire, activating his bijuu mode.

He dashed forward and swiped a clawed hand.

The woman blocked the claw with two black charred looking blades.

Sasuke's Sharingan began to glow, and he dashed back, his sharingan swirling.

He made fast hand signs.

He held his hand out, and it was covered in an aura of lightning.

"Chidori."

Just as Sasuke was about to dash forward, the elevator made a ding sound, causing Sasuke and Ruby to turn and look, seeing Ironwood come out.

When the two looked back, the woman was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke sighed, his bijuu cloak disappeared and the lightning disappeared.


	12. Mountain Glenn

Sasuke sighed, waiting in the elevator for Ruby to finish talking to Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda.

Ruby came in when she was done.

"Mr. Uchiha, you may come in."

Sasuke left the elevator and came in to see them.

"Mr. Uchih-"

"Sasuke."

"...Sasuke, do you remember anything specific from last night?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Probably nothing that Ruby didn't already-"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute..."

Ozpin sat forward.

"Something you remember?"

Ironwood stepped forward.

"Anything small is fine. Any possible detail Ruby might not have noticed."

Sasuke nodded.

"For a split second, as Ruby and I came in, on the main screen. I saw what looked like a black chess piece with a white background. I couldn't tell what kind it was though."

Ironwood put a hand on his chin.

"Anything else?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't think so. I mean, her eyes glowed like orange and yellow embers but other than that nothing."

Ironwood nodded.

Ozpin sat back in his chair.

"Thank you for trying to help, Sasuke. Go ahead and-"

"Hold on..."

Ozpin tilted his head.

Sasuke sighed.

"What are you hiding under the school?"

Glynda and Ironwood's eyes widened.

Ozpin leaned forward again.

"What do you mean, Sasuke."

The boy closed his eyes and sighed.

"My eyes can see many things. Whether I want to, or not. One day, while reading, I involuntarily activated these special eyes... And I saw a very, very faint chakra signature under the school. I wasn't snooping... It's just. Sometimes I can't control my abilities. That's why I came to this school. To see if I can learn to control my power, to not destroy anymore."

Ozpin studied the boy.

Sasuke opened his eyes, his right eye was glowing blood red, his sharingan activated, and his right was completely purple with black rings and dots, his rinnegan activated.

"I won't tell anyone. I'm sorry I just can't shake the feeling that you're hiding something. Something huge, under the school. And..."

Sasuke looked to a specific mountain outside the window.

"I saw something else. It was even more faint than the thing under the school. Yet I could tell, it was very strong. What are you protecting the school from?"

Ozpin sighed and put his hands under his chin.

"This is an extremely difficult situation, with the Vytal Festival Tournament coming soon. And this is classified information. Are you sure you wish to know?"

Sasuke took a moment before nodding.

"I shall not tell a soul unless you tell me to."

Ozpin looked at Glynda, who shook her head.

Ozpin looked back at Sasuke and sighed.

"Well..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sighed, taking in all this information, he sat down in a chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Alright, I understand. But I can help you protect the school and Val-"

Ironwood interjected.

"You're a huntsman in training, there's no way you coul-"

"I'm not just a huntsman in training. I'm a shinobi, I can control the elements, I have two of the most powerful eyes in the world. I am the jinchuuriki of the ten tailed Juubi. I'm stronger than all of the students combined, and I'm not just boasting. It's true. Besides... I need to do this... I have to help. I must pay for what I've done."

He mumbled the last part.

Ozpin sighed.

"Alright. You can start when missions are done. Deal?"

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Deal."

Ozpin nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Glynda pressed a button on the announcements microphone.

"All first years please report to the amphitheater."

Sasuke followed behind Ozpin and Glynda to the elevator.

They made their way to the amphitheater and Sasuke stood next to Ozpin as he made his speech.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, and of course."

Ozpin put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Our single representative from the Land Of Fire. The five Kingdoms of Remnant, on this day, nearly 80 years ago the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell, or who traded with who. But the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression and as you are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which bath you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Everyone began to clap as Sasuke followed Ozpin off the stage.

When Sasuke and Ozpin walked over to the rest of Sasuke's team, the girls were trying to get a mission that was forbidden to first years.

Weiss sighed.

"Now what do we do."

Ruby smiled.

"We mail ourselves there."

Ozpin chuckled quietly.

"That's one option."

The girls turned to see Sasuke and Ozpin.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

Yang, Weiss, and Blake glared at Ruby.

Sasuke simply face palmed.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"uh... what makes you say that?"

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the south east. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing rose petals and robots in a dance club some time ago."

Ruby looked away.

"Uuh."

Sasuke facepalmed.

"Hold up, you did WHAT?!"

Ozpin smiled.

"I doubt I'll find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them."

Ozpin pushed a few buttons on a machine he was holding, and the mission screen showed up as verified.

Ruby smiled.

"We won't let you down, thank you Professor."

Ozpin looked at her.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

Sasuke followed the girls as they talked about Ozpin's speech.

Someone ran forward shouting.

"Hey! Team CFVY (Coffee) is back!"

Blake when over and talked to Velvet as she got off the ship.

Sasuke saw Yatsuhashi and as he made his way of the ship, the two placed a hand over their fist and both bowed to each other in respect, and Yatsuhashi went on his way.

Sasuke and the others made their way to the ship where they were going to meet the huntsman they were shadowing.

"Hello girls! And you young man! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Sasuke rubbed his chin, there girls were a mix between disturbed, shocked, disgusted, and disappointed.

"You know I think I'm gonna like this guy."

Oobleck started talking to the girls and Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and disappeared in a murder of crows, the crows flew to the ship and Sasuke appeared in place of them and got on the ship.

Oobleck blinked.

"You know I think I'm gonna like this kid. Come now children, according to my schedule we are already three minute behind... schedule!"

He dashed off to the ship.

After a minute and the girls didn't come, Oobleck popped his head out and shouted.

"Four minutes ladies!"

Soon the girls got in and they were off the ground and in the air.

While the girls and Oobleck talked, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked over the area, seeing many, many dots of chakra all over the area.

"The machine was not wrong, there is a lot of Grimm here."

He mumbled to himself.

Soon they got to the drop of site and they jumped out and the airship then flew away.

The girls all had their weapons out, Oobleck stood, drinking his coffee, and Sasuke stood, nonchalantly, looking around.

After a moment of talking a dog's head popped up out of Ruby's backpack.

Ruby looked at the dog and whispered.

"Get back in the bag."

This caused Oobleck to shout about how it was genius to bring a dog.

Ruby smiled.

"I'm a genius."

Ruby received not one, but two face palms, from Weiss and Yang.

Oobleck began telling them about what they were going to be doing and said.

"Grimm."

The girls blinked and Sasuke saw a Beowulf sniffing around the ground.

Ruby blinked.

"Uh, what?"

Sasuke pointed.

Oobleck just continued staring at the grimm.

"A creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment."

The girls' eyes widened and they turned seeing it.

"What?"

The girls all got their weapons ready.

Oobleck stopped them.

He began talking about finding the pack.

Sasuke saw movement nearby.

"There's the whole pack."

Oobleck blinked.

Weiss gasped.

"What?"

Oobleck beamed.

"And now they've seen us."

Weiss gasped again.

"What?"

Oobleck looked at Weiss and shouted.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!"

Oobleck shifted his glasses.

"Show me what you're capable of."

The girls went after several Grimm, going right for them.

Sasuke slowly walked forward.

Many Beowolfs ran at him.

The boy closed his eyes, before snapping them open, activating his Sharingan and Rinnegan.

As they neared, the boy held out his hand.

"Shinra Tensei."

The almost invisible force surrounded him, and blasted to Grimm back.

The boy made fast hand signs and his Sharingan began to spin.

He held out his hand.

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"

He shot several blasts of fire, incinerating some of the Grimm.

Sasuke looked around as he waited for more to inevitably come to him.

They came, and he glared at them.

"Tsukuyomi."

Suddenly, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Several seconds later, Sasuke moved forward and pulled out his katana ending them quickly.

While Sasuke was fighting more, Yang started telling Oobleck about how she wanted to see a pro huntsman in action.

Sasuke didn't hear the whole conversation though.

The left side of Sasuke's neck pulsed and he grunted, dashing back, before a Beowulf could claw him.

He made fast hand signs.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."

He breathed in and exhaled, releasing a massive blast of fire, obliterating whatever was left.

At this point the girls, were panting, tired.

Sasuke was more worried about his neck than being tired, in fact he wasn't even tired at all.

Oobleck began asking Yang, Weiss, and Blake why they wanted to become Huntresses.

After a while, Oobleck came to Sasuke.

"Now you, Mr. Uchiha, you I cannot figure out. You appear to be strong enough, follow orders, and know what to do. You in my personal opinion could very well be a Huntsman several times over. In fact you could count as more than one Huntsman. But why are you here? You are the only one I cannot figure out."

Sasuke turned and looked at Oobleck.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't have some romanticized ideal for wanting to become a huntsman. You're right, I'm strong, incredibly strong. But I'm too strong. I have several reasons for wanting to become a huntsman. One of the reasons is that I need to learn how to control my power. I've got so much power, but if I can't control how I use it and how much of it I use, there's almost no point in having it. It's not good to admit, but I have enough power to destroy an entire kingdom, and I don't want that to happen. Another reason why I'm doing this is to atone for all of the wrong that I've done. I've done enough bad in this world already. I have to do some good somehow."

Oobleck said nothing.

He turned to Yang, Weiss, and Blake.

"You three set up camp, your teammate, leader, and I shall secure the perimeter."

Sasuke followed Ruby and Oobleck and saw a clearing near the outskirts of the city.

There were several huge elephant like grimm walking a ways away.

Ruby talked about wanting to kill them.

Oobleck stopped her.

"Ruby not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless."

He began to talk about how they've learned.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?"

One of them turned its head and looked right at them.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes made contact with the Grimm's crimson eyes.

"Waiting."

Sasuke and the Grimm stared for several seconds.

Ruby and Oobleck turned and began to walk away.

Sasuke heard a female voice in his head.

'Come to meee... Seek me out... Child of-'

BUMP BUMP

Sasuke grunted as his Curse Mark began to burn, breaking eye contact with the Grimm.

The Grimm slowly turned and followed the rest of its pack.

Sasuke grunted and turn.

"I knew I asked Orochimaru to give me the Curse Mark back, but I didn't think it would start acting up on its own."

He followed Ruby and Oobleck to the campsite.

When he arrived they talked about how they'd take turns keeping watch and Sasuke, sighed.

He sat outside the entrance and pretended to sleep, but the whole time, he was thinking about those words he heard.

After a while Ruby's dog ran out the front door, and Sasuke sat up, Ruby nearly bumped into him and they followed Zwei.

The dog had just run out to pee.

Ruby sighed.

"Zwei we're in a wasteland, you can literally do that anywhere!"

They heard a noise and saw two white fang and hid quickly.

"Hn, maybe they'll lead us to their hideout."

After a while they went to their hideout and disappeared.

Sasuke and Ruby went to follow them, when they fell through the ground.

Ruby saved Zwei and tossed him back up, but dropped her weapon.

Sasuke wasn't able to grab anything and wasn't fast enough.

After a while, Ruby fell.

Sasuke landed on the back of his, instantly knocking him out.


	13. Breach

The voice from before was loud in Sasuke's mind, he felt drawn to it but didn't want to listen.

Sasuke awoke to being splashed with a bucket of water.

His arms were tight up tight.

"Ghk!"

He blinked, trying to see and found himself on a what appeared to be a train car.

He was surrounded by White Fang.

"Hey look's like the shitty human's awake. Now he can feel us beat the shit outta him!"

Sasuke glared, at them, he felt his neck burning.

"Don't you dare try to cross me."

One of the White Fang cackled.

"Big talk coming from some loser that can't even move his arms. We've got enough tranq in your body to kill an Ursa."

The boy began to laugh, causing him to get hit in the face with a bat.

The boy's rinnegan activated and his sharingan as well.

"I told you not to cross me."

His curse mark burned and began to spread across his body, and when it was done spreading there was many black marks spread across every visible part of skin.

"Haaaaaah!"

The boy broke the bindings with his arms.

"If you don't run now, you'll all die here."

They all hesitated, but ran at him with weapons.

The boy gave a dangerous grin.

He held out his left hand.

"Rasengan.-"

"Universal pull."

He held his other hand out and they all shot towards him faster.

He swung his arm and the orb got bigger as he hit them.

"Giant Rasengan!"

They were all either knocked out or killed when they slammed into the wall.

Right as he finished, Weiss, Yang, and Blake landed in the train car.

There was a pause and Sasuke crossed his arms.

"What took you so long?"

He let them go on ahead and he tied up the ones that didn't die.

He deactivated his rinnegan but kept his Sharingan active.

It took him a little while, but he finished and went to the next car, just in time to see Yang about to get stabbed by Neo.

He and some woman wearing red armor and a Grimm, that just appeared, pulled their weapons out.

Neo looked panicked and twirled her parasol and disappeared in a flash of light.

Sasuke put his katana back and walked to the woman.

He blinked and bowed his head as a thank you.

The woman nodded at him, and slowly disappeared, but not before Yang woke up and got a small look at her.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living."

Sasuke said, smirking.

Yang groaned and got up.

"Let's go."

They met up with Weiss and Blake.

They got up on the top of the car and were about to run into a wall.

Ruby came and made an ice ball shield with Weiss to protect them, but Sasuke stayed ahead and held out his hand.

"Shinra Tensei."

He aimed the ball ahead, but right as they were about to hit the wall, a bomb exploded under them, launching them and the train up.

Because Sasuke wasn't in any kind of shield, he was exploded up high.

He could hear screams of terror, as Grimm came from the hole in the ground.

Sasuke fell down, creating a huge crater in the ground, next to where they came out.

He grunted and a red light appeared and disappeared, his aura was depleted.

He cringed in pain, and sat up, he was surrounded by Ursa.

"Tch."

Ruby and the others shot their weapons at the Ursa, but these Ursa were armored, and pretty big too.

Ruby looked at her scroll.

"Guy's he's out of Aura!"

Their eyes widened and they got up, to help, but many Grimm blocked their path.

Sasuke groaned, clutching his neck, he heard that voice from before again.

'Show me what you can do, you should be stronger than this.'

His eyes widened.

"That's right, I am stronger."

He dodged out of the way of an Ursa lunging at him.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

He squeezed his fists together and his curse mark, that still had marks across his body began to glow again, covering his entire body.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

His skin became completely dark grey.

He had a long four pointed star-diamond appeared on his face.

The whites of his eyes turned black.

His hair became much longer and became bluish-grey.

His fingernails elongated, becoming claws.

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

"haaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ruby's eyes widened and she looked back at her Scroll, Sasuke's Aura had maxed back out.

Sasuke flashed through hand signs and held out his hand.

"Chidori."

He moved his arm and the lightning of his Chidori turned black.

He dashed forward and stabbed his hand through an Ursa's neck.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Sasuke gave a wild grin.

His red Sharingan eyes seemed to glow.

Ruby's eyes widened, watching in horror, watching Sasuke and what he's become.

"Is...Is that his semblance?"

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

Sasuke dashed towards an Ursa and kicked its jaw up so hard, that it caused an audible shockwave.

Sasuke began to laugh uncontrollably.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

Suddenly, Sasuke was lifted off his feet by a large Nevermore.

The boy grinned and his back began to expand, until a huge hand like wing exploded out of his back, slapping the Nevermore, forcing it to release him.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

As Sasuke landed back on the ground, a second huge hand like wing exploded out of his back.

The other students that had arrived a few moments prior were shocked at what they were seeing, even Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and the teachers were shocked.

Sasuke flapped his wings and flew up and slammed his fists together, his eyes glowing brighter than ever.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"PERFECT BODY SUSANO'O!"

A full bodied Susano'o appeared around Sasuke.

It was taller than several buildings.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Sasuke shouted/snarled.

Everyone moved away as far away as they thought possible and he aimed his hand down, the Susano'o doing the same.

"SUSANO'O INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL!"

Black flames shot from the Susano'o's hand and engulfed the remaining Grimm in black flames.

He burned them until they were all gone.

He deactivated his Susano'o and flapped his wings, landing on his feet.

Everyone came to him after a while and saw what was left of the Grimm, ash.

Sasuke panted hard, returning to his normal state, the curse mark returning to his neck.

His clothes were torn from the wings.

Ruby looked down at her Scroll, Sasuke's aura was going all the way down again.

A purple aura was around Sasuke for a brief moment, before slowly disappearing, causing Sasuke to lose consciousness, falling forward.

Ironwood himself was there, catching the boy.

He looked at Glynda.

"He needs a medic now, if any more Grimm attack, this boy is done for."

Ruby and the other girls looked at each other as Ironwood took the boy to a medic.

Yang blinked.

"What just happened?"

Oobleck walked to them.

"He showed us what he's capable of."

Later.

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were all in their room talking.

Emerald sighed.

"What the hell is that kid? He's not like everyone else."

Mercury chuckled.

"No idea, but did you see those wings? It's like something out of a my comic books."

Cinder smirked to herself.

"I think I know. He's just what she was looking for. Hmhmhm."

Cinder's eyes glowed bright.


End file.
